Dinner with Derek
by Emma Redwood
Summary: Takes place in the future. Casey must deal with the aftermath of certain decisions she made involving Derek. Does Derek have a place in Casey's cookiecutter world? Or is Casey the one who doesn't fit in? Dasey.
1. 1: Home With A Phil

A/N: I know I have another story up, but I was flipping through my old journals and I found this story. I started writing it a while ago, but I want to post it. It's not finished yet, but I have about one third of the story already written.

**What Are We?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey took a deep breath as the car pulled into the driveway of her former home. As she looked up at the brown house where it all began, she could feel the panic rise up. She was so nervous. She was sweating and she couldn't stop twisting her hands in her lap. Her left leg shook and she tried to control her breathing. Phil glanced over at her.

"Casey, calm down. It's just your family," he said shaking his head.

A strand of dark brown hair fell out of place across his forehead.

He parked the car, fixed his hair, and turned to Casey, "C'mon, sweetheart. I'm dying to meet your family."

Casey only nodded as he got out of the car and stretched. Casey took another deep breath and also got out of the car. She breathed in the smell of freshly cut lawns and straightened out her back. _You can do this Case_, she thought to herself. She walked around to the trunk, grabbed her bag, and walked up to the house that held so many memories for her; both wonderful and terrifying.

When Casey walked inside it was just as she remembered. She loved the smell of her old house; it was warm and inviting. It calmed her a bit, but not enough to wipe away her fears completely.

"Casey!" Her mother Nora exclaimed.

Casey burst into a smile; it had been a long time since she had seen her mom.

"Mom!" Casey ran and hugged her.

George was right behind Nora and Casey hugged him too.

"Casey, so glad to finally see you," George grinned.

"Casey!" A teenage girl yelled from the top of the stairs.

She had straight dark brown hair and bangs that reached just above her deep brown eyes. She ran to Casey.

"Marti, you've grown a lot since I last saw you," Casey gathered her up into a big hug.

"Casey, I have so much to tell you," she started jumping up and down.

Lizzie and Edwin came down behind her. They were both on break from grad school. They swallowed Casey into a big hug.

"Good to see you sis," Edwin told her.

"We missed you Case," Lizzie said as she unwrapped herself from the group hug.

"I missed you too," Casey replied.

"Um…where's Derek?" Casey tried to ask casually while avoiding the curious gazes her family was giving her.

"He hasn't arrived yet, sweetheart. He won't be here until tonight," her mother answered.

"Oh."

An awkward silence followed.

George cleared his throat, "So Casey, who's your friend?"

"Oh!" Casey exclaimed, realizing Phil was right behind her, "Everyone, this is my boyfriend Phil."

Phil greeted her family. Phil was taken into the family very well. Everyone found him agreeable, handsome, and very respectable. He seemed like a male version of Casey…he was perfect. There was not a single wrinkle in his khaki pants or in his crisp white polo. He had a winning smile and a firm handshake. He was so put together, and as Casey watched him with her family, she smiled. She had known Phil would get along with her family. Phil got along with everyone, everyone respectable that is. Phil never started arguments with her, he always complimented her, and he wasn't arrogant. _Yes_, Casey thought, _he is just the kind of man I need_.


	2. 2: You Again

Casey's mind was put to ease for a few minutes as she and Phil settled in, but soon the worry was back. Casey's stomach ached and she couldn't sit in one place for long. What was making her so nervous? It was _Him_. He wasn't even here, but the memory of him was. Casey organized all the items in her suitcase, and then organized Phil's. When that still wasn't enough she started cleaning the house. It didn't help. When she closed her eyes she could still smell the scent of leather and old spice: his scent. She could still hear his voice echoing in her mind, still feel the touch of his skin on hers, still see the warmth and laughter in his trademark smirk, even after all these years.

Casey was driving herself crazy. She finally went downstairs and helped her mom cook dinner. She let out her frustration by chopping up the peppers into tiny, even pieces. Perfectly square; that was how Casey liked life and she couldn't stand it any other way, but as she left the peppers to stir the stew, memories came rushing back. Back to when this awkwardness began.

Her cheeks flushed as she remembered the passionate fights, the static and crackling of sexual tension in the air, and the feeling of his lips on hers; her addictive need for him. He felt so right and yet their relationship had been all wrong.

She wanted to avoid Derek and all the uncomfortable feelings that would arise when she saw him again. And yet, ensconced in her dread was an excited nervousness. She wanted to see him again.

Dinner was finally ready and when Casey's mom was taking it out of the oven, the doorbell rang. Casey gulped. She stood up a little straighter and straightened her shirt. The relaxed look on her face belied the all-consuming ache in her stomach. She couldn't keep her hands still, they were twisting around and around.

"Casey, can you get that?" Nora asked. "It's probably Derek."

Casey nodded, but just before she left the kitchen she heard someone thumping down the stairs. Edwin's voice sounded out as the door banged open.

"Derek!" He shouted excitedly.

"Ed, my man," Derek's smooth voice drifted over to the place behind the kitchen doors where Casey was hiding.

That voice sent chills up her spine.

"Bro, I've missed you," Edwin laughed.

"Yeah, same here-"

"SMEREK!"

"Hey, Smarti! Wow, you've gotten tall," Derek's voice was full of warmth as Marti jumped into his arms.

"Hi Derek," Lizzie's calm voice rose over Marti's giggles.

"Hey Lizzie, how's life?"

"Pretty good."

"Where's dad?"

Nora brushed past Casey without even noticing her. She went to hug Derek.

"Hello, Derek," she kissed him on the forehead.

"Your dad went to pick up some wine with Phil," she added.

"Who's Phil?"

A hushed silence fell over the room. Casey took a deep breath and came out of her hiding spot.

"My boyfriend."

Derek's face snapped to face the direction of her voice. His face was an intense mask. It was so serious that she was afraid he was angry, but it was impossible to tell. Everyone was silent, looking back and forth between Casey and Derek. Casey and Derek on the other hand, were oblivious to everyone else. Derek stepped forward so he was only two paces away from Casey. Casey held her breath as she stared into Derek's deep brown eyes. The intense emotion that had suddenly flashed on Derek's face was quickly replaced with his infamous smirk. Casey didn't know why but the sight of that smirk sent her fears away and the tension and nervousness she had felt earlier was gone. She relaxed and grinned back.

"Hi, Casey."

"Hi, Derek."

Casey went to take a step forward and almost tripped on her feet. She recovered herself just in time.

Derek laughed, "Still as klutzy as ever Case?"

He smirked as he flipped up his collar.

Casey narrowed her eyes, "Still as arrogant as ever?"

"Of course," Derek grinned.

"Alright you two," Nora warned. "Casey, come help me with dinner."

"Are you sure that's wise? Klutzilla might attack again!" Derek shouted after Nora and Casey's retreating backs.

Casey gave him a playful glare as she returned to the kitchen, but inside she was relieved that things were back to normal.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: This story goes more in depth into Casey and Derek's relationship than my other stories. I hope you like it!

Emma


	3. 3: Fights and Friends

The aroma of steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans wafted into the dining room, as Casey and Nora set the table for dinner. Just then, Phil and George walked in through the front door.

"And then I said to him, 'I will double the money, just sign the contract,' and he did! The poor man never knew what hit him!" Phil exclaimed as he walked inside the house.

George laughed at whatever Phil had been talking about and winked at Casey, "Phil here is a real winner."

Drawn to the commotion, Derek ambled down the stairs with Marti on his back, while Lizzie and Edwin followed. Derek set Marti down as he caught sight of Phil. The two men stared at each other as if sizing the other one up. Derek smirked at Phil's tidy appearance. Interestingly enough, Phil smirked at Derek's rugged appearance.

Derek held out his hand, "Derek Venturi."

Phil clasped his hand, "Phil Brompton."

There was a vicious gleam in Derek's eye.

"Phil is the real estate tycoon of Toronto, or at least his dad is," Casey said proudly.

"The heir to the throne," Edwin stated with raised eyebrows.

"What do you do Derek?" Phil asked.

"I sell cars," Derek said bluntly.

"Ahhh," Phil's smirk widened.

Derek's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Well, why don't we sit down and eat dinner," Nora suggested with a smile.

Everyone felt the tension in the air, but nobody seemed to understand it. Even though it had been awhile, everyone sat down in their usual spots, which left Phil between Casey and Lizzie.

As everyone started eating Phil cleared his throat and faced Casey, "So, George here tells me you and Derek used to cause a lot of trouble around here."

Casey pursed her lips trying to think of a way to explain her relationship with Derek, the G-rated version of course.

"Well-" she started.

"Oh yeah, Chad. Case and I used to really shake things up," Derek interrupted with a smirk on his face.

Derek went on, "How can I describe it? The fights were always charged with a little…je ne sais quoi, and after we'd-"

"Ok, enough story-time, why don't we talk about something else?" Casey interrupted with a tight look on her face.

"But Case, I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. Like the time we-" Derek started with a predacious look on his face.

"_Derek_, may I speak to you in the kitchen?" Casey said tightly.

"Sure," Derek replied without getting up.

"Now!"

Derek looked up feigning confusion, "Oh, you meant now, while we're eating dinner with the whole family and _Phil_ too?"

Casey jumped up and dragged Derek by the collar out of the dining room, despite George and Nora's protests. Casey slammed the kitchen doors shut and spun around to face Derek.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing_?" Casey growled in an agitated whisper.

Derek smirked, "Pissing you off, _darling_."

"God Derek, I haven't seen you in a whole year and this is how you act? Can't you ever just be nice for once?"

"Nice? Casey, where you're concerned 'nice' is never an option for me."

"Look, I know when I left things were a little patchy between us-"

"_Patchy_? Is that what you call spending the night at my place and then ditching me as quickly as possible? I woke up and you were just gon-"

"Derek, that night was a mistake!"

"Yeah, but it's one you seem to keep making."

"I never promised you anything!" Casey whispered harshly.

With that, Derek seemed to sober a little. He stood up straight.

"You're right," he said with resignation.

Casey looked surprised. She didn't think he'd give up that easily.

"You made it clear from the beginning that we could never…that we could never _actually_…" Derek seemed at a loss for words.

Derek looked down at his feet and shook his head a little.

He looked back up, "This is stupid. Let's just-" Derek rolled his eyes. "Friends?" He asked.

Casey smiled, "I'd like that. We've never just been friends."

Derek shrugged, "Yeah."

Casey was impressed, "Wow, you've really grown up Derek Venturi."

"Yeah, I guess I have."

------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and YOU! Thanks for reading.

FYI: If you can't think of a last name for a character, look in a magazine and steal a photographer or writer's last name. That's what I did for Phil.

Peace,

Emma


	4. 4: JeanLuc and Red Type Cars

A/N: This chapter is really really short. Sorry…but this chapter has the hint of Lizwin I was talking about.

---------------------------------------------

Casey and Derek finally emerged from the kitchen. They warded off questions from their family and Phil, and finished their dinner. Derek spent the rest of the night catching up with Marti and Edwin, while Casey spent it talking to Lizzie. Phil was telling Nora and George about some of the deals he had made in his business. Casey and Lizzie went up to Casey's room to have some privacy.

"So, is it really serious between you and Phil?" Lizzie asked, sitting on Casey's bed.

"Yeah, it is. He's so great. He's thoughtful, generous, kind, and he's everything a man should be," Casey said proudly with a faraway look on her face.

"He seems a little prissy," Lizzie said bluntly.

"Liz! He's not prissy; he just likes to tell everyone what he's achieved."

Lizzie shrugged.

"Well, what about you? Do you have a boyfriend right now?"

Lizzie shrugged again, but didn't meet Casey's eyes.

"Lizzie, spill. Who is he? What's he like? Did you meet him at school?"

"Um…sort of."

"Well…is it serious?"

"Yeah, it is," Lizzie looked up. "He's my best friend. We've always gotten along. He really understands me," Lizzie's calm voice belied her pleading eyes.

"What's his name?" Casey asked enthusiastically, missing the look in Lizzie's eyes.

Lizzie's eyes widened, "Uhhh…J-Jean-Luc…his family's very French!"

"Does Edwin know him?"

"Uh…yeah. He knows him pretty well…"

Casey smiled, "I'm really happy for you Lizzie."

"Thanks, Casey."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"So, what were you and Derek really talking about in the kitchen?"

"_Oh_…" Casey stuttered, "We were just- I mean I just wanted to…to buy a car!"

"What kind of car?"

"Well, a- a red type one with g-good wheels…" Casey mumbled.

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "In other words…you haven't decided yet."

"Yes, I mean no. I haven't decided yet."

"Just make sure Derek doesn't rip you off."

"Oh, I'll make sure," Casey grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's it…

Emma

P.S. There's some good Derek-Casey bonding coming up in chapter 5…well, sort of. I should have that up by tomorrow…


	5. 5: Just Friends

A/N: I just realized I never officially disclaimed this story: LWD is not mine…

----------------------------------------

Phil and Casey spent the night in Casey's room. As Casey brushed out her hair in front of the mirror, Phil was sprawled out over the bed reading _Men's Health_.

"That brother-"

"_Step_brother."

"Fine, that stepbrother of yours is certainly interesting."

Phil smirked as he flipped through the pages of the magazine.

Casey snorted, "That's one way to put it…but he _has_ gotten better."

Phil looked up with disbelief written all over his handsome features, "_That's _better?"

Casey sighed, "He used to be so annoying when we were kids. One time he sprayed shampoo all over me."

Casey had a small smile on her face, "We used to get into the biggest fights…"

"I don't blame you. He seems like a bit of a jerk."

"_Hey_," Casey warned.

Something really annoyed her about the way Phil was talking about Derek. Phil looked up from his magazine again, but he didn't say anything. He just raised his eyebrows.

-------------------------------------

Casey and Phil were ready to leave early the next morning. Casey made breakfast in the kitchen, while Phil packed up the car. Derek strolled into the kitchen as if he were drawn to the smell of the pancakes Casey had made.

"Hey," he said as he walked by her to open the refrigerator.

"Good morning," Casey replied.

Derek took out a carton of orange juice, unscrewed the cap, and-

"Derek! Don't you DARE!" Casey ordered while pointing at him, but it was too late.

Derek swished the orange juice around in his mouth.

"_Derek_-"

"Relax, it's empty. You don't have to worry about touching my germs."

Casey folded her arms and shook her head, "And last night I thought you were so mature."

"What can I say? _Some habits die hard_."

At that moment Casey looked up. Their eyes locked. Derek's warm brown eyes filled her vision. His eyes were like the color of chocolate; sweet, succulent, and forbidden. Casey held Derek's gaze for a few seconds, but soon she couldn't take it and looked away.

"Well," Derek said while tapping his fingers on the counter, "Since we're friends now we should do something."

Casey raised her eyebrows.

"Together?"

"_No_," Derek said sarcastically. "Yes, together. Is that really that hard to fathom?"

"Yes, I mean we've never really done anything together before."

Derek raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Casey rolled her eyes, "_As friends_."

"You're right, we haven't…as friends. So, why don't we have dinner together or something?"

"I'd like that. When?"

"How about this Friday?"

"That sounds good," Casey smiled.

"Good," Derek grinned.

They exchanged contact information.

"I can't believe we've both been living in Toronto for months and we haven't even visited each other," Casey sighed. "I didn't even know your phone number."

"Yeah, but if you had, would you really have called?"

Casey looked down, embarrassed, "Well, no…but, still."

"Well, we're friends now."

"Yes, we're friends," Casey smiled.

------------------------------

Phil and Casey left later that day for their luxurious penthouse, after all Phil was the real estate king of Toronto. It was bathed in white furniture and the floor was spotless. Everything was perfect, just the way Casey liked life. Unfortunately for her, some people kept trying to make her life a little more complicated…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is the last update I will have for awhile. I'm going to be gone for about 3 weeks…sorry, but it's VACATION! I won't get back until July 25, but I'll probably be really jet-lagged out by then…so look around July 26, 27, or 28 for an update. In the story it is the end of the weekend so Derek and Casey have a long week ahead of them before the big dinner on Friday…it _will_ be one amazing week, so don't forget about me and remember to check back for me…

Emma


	6. Author Note

A/N: OMG. I am sooooooooooo sorry! Let me explain: I went to Europe for 3 weeks then I came back and I thought I would have time to add chapters, but 2 days after I came back my family went to Maine for 2 weeks. I didn't realize that we would leave so soon. Then when we came back the internet on our computer turned to crap. So I was finally able to get a new laptop this month, but then my dad needed to download word onto it. He finally did that a few hours ago. I just want you to know that I am working on new chapters and they will be up in a day or two. Again, I am so sorry for abandoning you! But I did do something productive while I was waiting for my dad to download it…if you want to see some of my art go to:  and watch my video.

Lots of love,

Emma


	7. 6: Monday

A/N: I just realized that my Author's Note from before skipped the last part. I made a video of some of my art on You Tube. My channel is EmmaRedwood. Thanks…here's the real chapter 6:

**6: Monday**

Casey worked for a large accounting company called PriceWaterhouse. So, on Monday morning she was at her desk before 8:00. She had gotten a job offer from them while she was a senior in college and she had been thrilled. PriceWaterhouse was a large and very-well respected company. What she hadn't been prepared for was the intensity of her work and the intensity of the people around. Why just last year her boss had been a nightmare. She'd come home from work crying; she'd been a wreck…

Luckily she'd gotten past all that and the boss that she had problems with had been promoted, taking that boss far away from Casey at her somewhat lower level position. Noon was approaching and Casey couldn't help but glance at her watch every five minutes. Then her phone rang. The caller I.D. said Carlyn Studios. She didn't know what Carlyn Studios was, but she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Hey Case," Derek's warm voice filled her ears.

"Derek?"

"When's your lunch break?"

"Noon, but why-"

"Cool, let's have lunch together."

"Derek, I only get an hour for lunch. I don't think we'll have ti-"

"Don't worry, I know a place nearby," Derek said impatiently.

"Are you sure?" Casey was worried. She didn't want to get in trouble with her new boss.

"Trust me. I'll be there at noon."

"Ok, fine," Casey agreed.

"Great, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Casey hung up the phone.

---------------------------

At noon Casey walked out of the building her office was in. Derek was standing there in jeans, a dark green plaid shirt, and his beloved leather jacket. Casey smiled. He looked good. There was a slight stubble on his jaw and his long hair was tucked behind his ears.

Derek was staring up at the huge building Casey had just vacated.

"So, this is the infamous PriceWaterhouse," He said with his eyebrows raised.

Casey really didn't want to talk about her work.

"Let's just go," Casey said in a tight voice.

Derek led her down the street. They walked for a while in silence. They weren't touching each other, but they walked close. Finally Casey broke the silence.

"You better not be taking me to a gross restaurant with fried food, Derek Venturi!" Casey exclaimed.

Derek laughed, "C'mon, Case. I know you better than that."

Casey grinned; he _did _know her better than that. Then Derek stopped in front of an Indian restaurant.

"Acceptable?" Derek questioned, glancing back at her.

A rich aroma of Indian spices floated out the door. Casey nodded as her stomach growled.

--------------------

Casey lifted a forkful of spicy chicken curry to her mouth. Derek watched her as she slowly absorbed the taste.

"Good?" Derek asked as she chewed.

"_Delicious_," Casey murmured.

Derek grinned.

"Thanks for bringing me here, I never would have found it otherwise," Casey smiled at Derek.

The restaurant was dimly lit, but in a comfortable way. The air was warm, but the temperature seemed to rise a little more whenever Derek's knee brushed Casey's under the table.

"So…what's Carlyn Studios?" Casey asked while swishing the chicken on her plate around in the sauce.

"_What_?"

Casey rolled her eyes, "The place that you called me from; I have caller I.D., you know."

"_Oh_, I was just wondering how you- never mind. Well, it's a studio…" Derek looked a little caught off guard.

"Yeah, I know it's a _studio_, but why aren't you at work? Don't you sell cars?"

"Yeah, I do, but I've only been doing that part time. I've been taking some film classes over at the University of Toronto. I've been working on-"

"You're taking more film classes? I thought you gave that up! I mean after Abby found out you were taking them- she was so mad…anyways she was right. It's not like you can really make a decent living off of-"

"Is that all you care about? _Money_? Besides, I don't give a damn what that woman thinks about what I do with my life," Derek frowned.

"Derek, she's your _mother_!"

"Biologically, yes. In reality, no."

"And I _don't _just care about money!"

"Oh, really?" Derek crossed his arms.

"Yeah," Casey crossed her arms.

"What about the fact that you're dating Richie Rich, you work for an asshole company that totally sells you out-"

"Well, excuse me for actually liking to be successful and live comfortably…unlike _some_ people!"

"You know what, Casey? I _like _my life. I _love_ what I _do_…unlike _some _people!"

"I _love_ my life too. I love my _job_, I love my home, and I love my _boyfriend_!"

Derek's anger flared, "Who _are _you? It's like you've totally changed since the last time I saw you!"

"Derek! This is who I am! I _told _you that that night was a mistake. I didn't mean anything I said to you then!"

"_Bullshit_."

Then Derek got up out of his seat and left. Casey sat alone completely speechless.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ooooo…that was intense. FYI: I have a blog on myspace…I'm going to put updates on my status for new chapters. You can look at my profile to see the link.

Emma


	8. 7: Broken

**7: Broken**

"_Derek! This is who I am! I __told __you that that night was a mistake. I didn't mean anything I said to you then!"_

"_Bullshit_."

That conversation kept running through Casey's head the whole day. And even when she left work, she couldn't get the look on his face out of her head. Phil wasn't there when she got home, but Casey didn't even notice. She sat down on her white fluffy couch and watched the sun set through the window. She remembered that one day a year ago. The day she had broke; before she met Phil, before her evil boss had been promoted. All the memories of that day and night came back to her…

---------------------------

_It was a Friday and Casey couldn't be gladder that the week was almost over. She was tired, over-worked, and she had just finished having her period. It was a bad week. Her boss had yelled at her numerous times over the week and Casey couldn't stand being yelled at. It was hard for her to take criticism, she always took it personally. As Casey slumped into her desk on that Friday morning she felt helpless. She looked around herself at all the other employees. There were shadows under their eyes, their hair was graying, no one smiled, and they did the exact same thing every day. It was a cycle; a never-ending cycle that would go around and round and round until she died. _

_Casey felt her breathing quicken. Her lungs were tightening and her head was pounding with the sound of fingers typing on keyboards. It wouldn't stop and she couldn't drown it out. Her head hurt so much, she was clutching it and she was almost crying as she squeezed her eyes shut._

"_Miss McDonald!"_

_The annoying voice of her boss broke through the noise and caused her to jolt up into an upright position. Her boss was a seedy looking man with a bright red face and a bushy mustache. His beady little eyes peered down at her._

"_Miss McDonald! Why aren't you working? Stop daydreaming! This company didn't hire you to sit around in that chair doing nothing all day!"_

_Some of her co-workers laughed behind their hands. Her boss had been picking on her for several months now. He would always single her out by making sarcastic comments about her or put her down in some other way. There was nothing "good-natured" about his comments. They were malicious and she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take this job, these people, this life…she snapped. Casey McDonald snapped and her anger swelled up inside. She would not let someone treat her this way. She couldn't._

_As her verbally abusive boss started to walk away, Casey stood up._

"_I don't think you should be commenting on _my _work habits, when yours are below par in every way."_

_Her boss stopped, and then he turned around._

"_What?" He growled._

"_I am always here early and you always come in late. I always meet my deadlines, until you give me more work that you 'accidentally' forgot to give me before and then I look bad because I don't have enough time to finish going through all of their taxes! I always take less than an hour for lunch and you take up two hours! I don't take sick days, I always work my hardest! Don't you _DARE _criticize _MY _work ethic!"_

_The whole office was stunned and silent. Her boss sputtered for a reply. Casey didn't want to hear it. She grabbed her things and ran out of the office, down the stairs until she was outside. She was practically sobbing and she didn't know where to go._

_The she remembered that Derek was in Toronto for the weekend. He had told her what hotel he was staying at. Suddenly, Casey needed him. She needed him like she had never needed him before. She felt insane and confused and distressed._

_When she got to the hotel, she prayed he had already checked in. She asked the hotel clerk at the desk and luckily Derek had just checked in 20 minutes ago. Casey ran up the stairs to Derek's room. When she found it, she pounded on the door._

"_Derek, open up! It's Casey!" She shouted wildly._

_The door swung open and Derek was there._

"_Casey?" He asked, completely astonished to see her._

_Casey pushed past him and collapsed on the bed._

"_Case, what's wrong? Why aren't you at work?"_

_Then Casey started sobbing._

"_Oh, god! I'm probably going to be fired!" Casey cried._

_Derek sat down on the bed next to Casey. _

"_Case, _what happened_?" Derek asked worriedly. He hated tears._

"_I yelled at my boss! My _BOSS_, Derek," Casey sobbed._

_Then she told him the whole story…how he constantly put her down. How she hated her job. How she didn't know what she was doing with her life. How she just snapped and gave her boss exactly what he deserved. How she was tired…so, so tired._

_As she cried he stroked her hair and slowly she cried herself to sleep._

_--------------------_

_When she awoke it was dark outside. She felt calm and warm. She felt better. She rolled over and saw Derek sleeping next to her. He looked so peaceful and serene she couldn't help but lift her hand and brush back the hair from his face. His brown eyes fluttered open. He smiled. Casey felt closer to him…in more ways than one. She realized she was completely comfortable with him._

"_Thanks," She smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek._

_When her lips touched his skin, her whole body reacted. She was suddenly alive and awake, and there was a burning sensation in her abdomen. Derek seemed to have felt it too because when she looked into his eyes there was an intensity there that took her breath away. His hand buried itself in her hair and he kissed her on the lips. Until she felt that kiss she had never realized how much she had wanted it. She wanted it so badly. She couldn't think, she couldn't do anything but wrap her arms around him and kiss him the way she should have kissed him every day since the first day they met. She didn't care that he was her stepbrother. She didn't care that he annoyed her. She wanted him, and even more amazingly; he wanted her _back_. Derek deepened the kiss and she obliged. She felt his tongue; she felt his heart racing just as fast as hers. She wrapped her legs around him as he rolled on top of her. She wanted to pull him closer and closer and closer. She wanted to forget everything…and drift as far away as possible._

_-------------------_

_Casey woke up in the middle of the night. She was naked and even more appalling was the fact that Derek was lying naked next to her. She had sex with _Derek_; her stepbrother Derek, the bane of her existence Derek. She was going to lose her job and now to make matters worse she had just committed incest. Casey didn't know what was wrong with her. For once she had stopped thinking about her actions and now there were so many consequences she had to deal with. She needed to get out of this hotel room. She needed to get away from Derek. She carefully got out of the bed without waking him up. She found her clothes on the floor, got all her things and left._

_She went home, locked the door, and fell asleep._

_--------------_

_Casey awoke to the phone ringing. It took her several moments to realize that the phone ringing wasn't a part of her dream, but her phone was actually ringing. Casey dragged herself out of bed and looked at the caller I.D. It was Derek. She didn't want to talk to him. Casey unplugged her phone and slumped back into bed. The sunlight was blaring through her windows. She closed her blinds and drifted off to sleep again._

_------------_

_Casey awoke a second time to some loud banging on her door. She didn't answer it. That was how the rest of her weekend went; she didn't leave her house and she avoided all phone calls. She knew Derek would be gone by Sunday evening. He had to work. He couldn't stay in Toronto forever. On Monday, she got dressed and went to work assuming that she had to come and collect her things. It turned out they weren't firing her. She was being demoted as a punishment, and her boss was being promoted to fill in a position that had just recently been left open. She got her life back under control. She started to make some friends and she started going out on dates. She met Phil and they hit it off really well. Soon, everything that had happened that one Friday faded from her mind._

-------------------------------------------------------------

As Casey sat in that white fluffy chair, her head swimming in all her memories…she realized that she wasn't the only one who had been hurt that day. She had hurt Derek as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh man. Now THAT was a chapter.

Emma


	9. 9: You're Right

**8: You're Right**

_As Casey sat in that white fluffy chair, her head swimming in all her memories…she realized that she wasn't the only one who had been hurt that day. She had hurt Derek as well._

-----------------

When Phil entered the apartment the sun had completely set. Casey was still sitting on the couch, lost in thought. She didn't notice Phil until he was standing right in front of her.

"Hey, babe," Phil plopped down on the couch next to Casey. "Where's dinner?"

_Where's dinner? Where's dinner? Where's dinner?_ The words echoed in Casey's head. Casey swallowed the lump in her throat.

Her lips twitched in response, "I need to go."

"Wait, go where? I'm hungry!" Phil grabbed Casey's arm as she stood up.

"Then make dinner yourself!" Casey snapped as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Casey, get back here," Phil sighed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Derek's."

The door slammed in Phil's confused face.

----------------

Casey was freaking out. She wanted to control her emotions, but she felt like she was unraveling again. She didn't want to be this kind of person. She didn't want to yell at Phil, she didn't want to face Derek, and most of all she didn't want to be crazy. Casey pounded on the door to Derek's apartment. The door slowly slid open. Derek leaned against the doorframe and raised his eyebrows.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right," Casey reluctantly conceded.

Derek cupped his ear, "What was that, again?"

Casey rolled her eyes, "Don't be an ass, Derek."

Derek smiled, "Yeah, well I'm sorry for yelling at you before."

"Derek Venturi is _apologizing _to me?"

"Don't be an ass, Case."

Casey grinned.

"Come in," Derek escorted her inside.

She tentatively walked over the threshold. Casey was finally ready to talk to Derek.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, sorry this is a really short chapter, but I felt bad because I haven't updated in forever. I'm going to update PROM! next, fyi.

Emma


	10. Ending

1

Sorry for sucking and not updating

MICHAEL SEATER'S MYSPACE

--

Casey and Derek talked for hours. Casey felt as if she were home, she felt like she was where she needed to be.

"I've always wanted to write," Casey confessed.

"So write," Derek grinned.

"I want to break up with Phil."

"So break up with him."

Casey sighed, "It's not that simple Derek. How will I support myself? Where will I live?"

Derek spread his arms out and gestured to his apartment, "I got room."

"Derek, I can't live with you."

"Why not?"

Casey shook her head, "Derek, we'd kill each other!"

"No we won't," Derek grinned. "Case, please live with me."

"Derek, I can't just mooch off of you."

"You can repay me..." Derek raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you asking me to be a _prostitute_?" Casey growled incredulously.

Derek laughed, "No Case, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend. And when you become a famous author you can pay the rent."

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" Casey grinned shyly.

Derek nodded.

Casey frowned, "I'm not going to be your personal maid, if that's what you think!"

"Casey, I'm a grown man, I can do my own dishes and shit, _but_ if you stay here we can compromise."

"You wash, I'll dry?" Casey asked.

"Perfect," Derek grinned and kissed her on the mouth.

--

**The End**

A/N: I didn't really know how this would end, but this is how it turned out.

Peace,

Emma


End file.
